The Legacy
by Lord LupinVII
Summary: Edrin Escott saw everything he knew about life torn to shreds before his very eyes. Now that he's older he's seeking to get answers to his Father's mysterious past. Picking up the puzzle pieces about his father's dealings with the humunculi and a strange birthmark that may have something relating to Him becoming known as "The Man Who Cheated Death".


-Hmph!... Alchemy what a bunch of bullshit!

Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is Alchemy's First Law of Equivalent Exchange.

"Alchemy: the science of understanding the structure of matter, breaking it down, then reconstructing it as something else. It can even make gold from lead. But alchemy is a science so it must follow the natural laws: to create, something of equal value must be lost. This is the principal of equivalent exchange. But I learned that night that some things cannot be measured on a simple scale.

PROLOUGE

"I don't remember much about that night because whatever memories I do have, causes me to

writhe in pain. Or they are just to distant to remember, but what I do remember is the smell of

corpses... my mother's screaming voice, walls lathered in a crimson coat of red blood, oh and

a man by the name of "Wrath". I hate holding on to this memory because it causes me pain,

therefore it makes me weak, and when your after what I'm after there's no room for weakness.

"It's all a big flash or blur in my mind so I'll tell you what I've been told about what happened

that night, see it all goes back to a man named Dravius Escott, better known as my Father or

to the rest of the world "The Nullmetal" to some he's a hero served in the Ishval War and won a

key battles. But walked away from it all. He believed that he served in vain. That the Fuhrer's

intentions were unjust. He incited a small revolution, became a traitor to his country, the

military wasn't ready to take action against my father, see the reason why he was called the

Nullmetal was because of his amazing abilities to transmute with no circle and to seal away

another alchemist's ability to use alchemy. Some revere my Father as a hero a God among men.

Others see him as a paragon of destruction, some say they know the of the sins he committed to

receive such a power. All in all I don't care what anyone thinks of my Father he walked away

from it all, and went missing some say he's dead, but I know better then that. The night of

May 20th 1905 my eyes were opened to everything. My own family's estate was attacked my

family's guard was destroyed almost instantaneously. My mother had locked me and my

newborn sister away in the attic. I remember her hands trembling in fear she had a look of

certain death on her face constantly telling me to be quiet. Bus somehow through all the agony

that was portrayed on her face, If I still think about I can smell her honey perfume and her

beautiful amber eyes. I remember hearing a voice talking but it's too unclear to me now it's

even as I'm giving you a clear depiction, it's all sort of becoming background noise. But the

one for sure thing that I remember very clearly is laying my sister in her crib, opening the door

and seeing blood splattered all throughout the place I'd had known to call home men still

groaning in pain. Hanging on to each last gasp of air. I thought my eyeballs were going to

explode, everything else in my memory may be fading but I'll never forget the tall stark man

with sinister look on his face and one defining characteristic a dragon tattoo on his right eye

looked at me and said with grimacing, sluggish look "Little boy, where's your Father he owes

me a debt that I wish to collect on and these corpses are merely an interest rate"

I mustered the words like vomit "I... don't know"

"Then tell me what is your name?"

"Edrin.. Escott

"Listen, Edrin I want you to listen closely and heed these words, your Father cheated death

on behalf of your being, but now he must pay for his actions, Just know sibling no child

should have to pay for the sins of the Father, I know these words don't mean much to you now

but in the future they will, I won't kill you because you are not my mistake, It's a paradox really

my name is Wrath not restraint but I will not be the one to judge your life based solely on your

Father"

I fainted and awoke later at the police station. The entire country was shocked and said my

Father was responsible for the incident not "The man shrouded in black"Newspapers called it the Escott Family Massacre that really pissed me off even to this day. I just couldn't stop thinking about that man all of his words escaped me they only fueled my rage at him and my Father. I had no idea what he

was talking about and I didn't care either all I knew was whoever "Wrath" was I was going to

dedicate my life to make sure his ended.

PROLOUGE 2- AMESTRIS 1911

Dedication, Dedication and more dedication. When my sister and I became orphans our lives

became about nothing but dedication. As soon as she became old enough I told her about

the "Escott Family Massacre" and I didn't sugarcoat it either. It bothered Lusha that she never

got to know her mother or Father I would always tell her about how she has Mom's amber eyes

and pink hair she loves the old photo book she wishes she was the to see the scary shadow man

so she could protect me from him. She's got more then my mom's looks that's for sure shes

always saying how she has to learn alchemy to protect me and when she grows up I'm gonna be

the man she's gonna marry. She doesn't say it any more after I explained it to her she's very

quick to adapt. After about a month or so we finally lost the estate and went to live with

our Grandfather Ivan in a slumming backwater country-side town know as Resembool

I'll be honest Resembool wasn't a bad looking town it's just when you come from living the life

of luxury to living in Resembool it's a bit of a culture shock, no a huge culture shock

But this is how I have to live my life now. Taking care of Lusha and an old perverted drunk

that I just so happened to be related to. As we try to find the answers to our lives, why our

Dad's mysterious past led to the death of most of our immediate family, who the hell is Wrath?

And why did he do what he did. Patience and dedication is my motto because I'll become an

even better alchemist then my Father ever was and make him give me those answers

_**NEXT CHAPTER- Chapter 1 "Thank You Elrics"**_

** Author's note- Next Chapter I'll be leaving the whole first person thing it's kind of awkward for me. So review let me know what you think and don't be afraid to give me feedback**

**I love that stuff just PM ME _ ~LORDE LUPIN VII_**


End file.
